


Sacrifice (not really)

by advictim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictim/pseuds/advictim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forced marriage fic in a modern setting. If fluff and happy vibes are your thing, you've come to the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the intention of writing a much more serious and long fic, but this plot bunny happened. You are welcome to comment as you see fit, and you can be harsh if there is a need to. Not beta read.

“Sadly, the clause you were expecting to use is only eligible in the case of marriage. As Madam Shurley is already married, we must look for another way to merge the companies. We could try to deduct the taxes from…”

“We already went over this,” John Winchester waved his hand impatiently. “The amount of taxes we would have to pay makes this deal unprofitable. Any deductions we could make would set us back the entire fiscal year, we can’t afford that.”

“Without merging, we are both at risk of being taken over,” Naomi Shurley leaned back in her chair, her expression as cold as ever. “I will not allow my creation to be absorbed. I would divorce Chuck if that meant a deal, but he owns a bigger part of the company, so this is not a solution. You are lucky to be a widower, John, but this doesn’t help us in this case.”

Only Naomi could say something like that without flinching and mean it.

"Are you sure there is no way around this?” she asked.

The lawyer shrunk a little under the scrutinizing gaze of Naomi. She could make any man tremble if it suited her.

“I am doing all I can, Madam, but in your situation, my hands are bound. Besides marrying the owners, I’m afraid I can’t offer any meaningful suggestion,” the lawyer lamented besides trying his best to look professional.

“Must they be the majority stock owners?” asked John, and Naomi immediately perked up to hear the answer.

“No, as long as they have a vote in the Board. They can’t be the minority shareholders, obviously,” answered the lawyer, looking at both of the owners with curiosity.

John and Naomi looked at each other. They both knew what each other was thinking, but John was much more reluctant. He really didn’t want to sacrifice his son for business, but bankruptcy or worse – being taken over seemed like a horrible prospect.

“My Castiel is officially a member of the board, as well as your Dean. They never took part in the business, they might as well be useful for once.” Naomi had that calculating look that John really hated. She was right, though, as much as John didn’t want that.

“I’m not sure I will be able to convince Dean. He can be stubborn if he wants to.” told John. He hated himself for even considering the idea, but he knew he will try. He had to.

“Tell him that if he wants to keep maintaining his lifestyle, he must. He needs the money for his expensive habits, and I doubt Castiel would be willing to control him. He is a sort of a hermit type, after all. But the adultery will have to stop, obviously. There must not be any reason to accuse us of fake marriage, they will have to keep the face for the press.” Naomi spoke while looking John straight in the eyes, and John understood that there was no way around this. He doubted he will ever forgive himself, though.

 

“No fucking way!” Dean shouted, but John didn’t even flinch. He made up his mind and was determined to make this work. He wouldn’t have even considered this if he thought he had any other choice.

“I can’t believe you are doing this, Dad.” Sam was calm, but there was rage hidden in his voice. “And why him? Why not me?”

“Because firstly, you already have a fiancé, and Dean never had any meaningful relationships in his life. Secondly, at least Dean is known for not having preferences when it comes to gender. Thirdly, you are a company’s lawyer, while Dean spends money without having any idea where it come from.”

“So this is a punishment then? You are making me pay for not wanting to do anything with your precious business?” Dean didn’t lower his voice.

“Or a reward. He’s not that bad looking.” Sam told from behind his computer. He obviously googled the guy John was telling Dean to marry.

“Fuck you! I thought you were with me in this!” Dean turned his anger to Sam, who looked back guiltily.

“I am, I just understand the alternative better.” Sam sighted. “If it wasn’t for Jess, I would offer myself.”

“Bitch.” Grunted Dean and plopped in the chair. Sam looked guilty enough to not respond with his usual “Jerk” this time.

“Tell you what,” John spoke up. “If you do this, I promise you will be free to occupy your time with whatever you want. You will have enough money to last you a lifetime, and no more nagging to take your part in the Board. Just think about this?”

“What’s there to think? I’m not some medieval princess, you can’t be serious about this.” Dean ran a hand over his face. He looked defeated and tired. John was sorry, but he wasn’t about to back down. He had to convince Dean someway.

 

Dean woke up with a start. This was the day he had to meet the guy he was about to marry for the first time. He saw the photos, but they were scarce, and what he gathered from the articles, the dude was avoiding press and keeping to himself. Just fucking great, they couldn’t be more of the opposites. Dean was becoming pissed again, but he already agreed, even if he couldn’t remember how Dad managed to convince him.

What Dean hated the most was the hurriedness of this all. He was about to meet the guy, spend a couple of hours with him, get married in front of a lawyer and go live in some fucking house that was being bought this very minute. Some of his stuff was being packed, and only his clothes for the ceremony where left in his room. This royally sucked, but he had a hunch he would have backed out of this, if he had more time. Better just get on with this then.

 

When Dean entered the room, Castiel was already standing there. He looked better than in the photos, crisp white shirt nicely hugging his broad back. Dean went around him to look more closely. Yep, he would definitely bang him, if he met him in a club. More than once, maybe, if luck would have it.

“Are you satisfied with my physical appearance?” said Castiel coldly. Only then Dean realised he was ogling the other guy in a quite impolite way.

“Yeah, sorry. You?” Dean answered sheepishly.

“You own a mirror and you go out enough to know what people think of you.” Castiel spoke in the same stoic manner.

Dean smiled. “I might know what people think of me, but I can never know what one particular person thinks.”

A hint of amusement seemed to appear in Castiel’s blue eyes at that. Dean’s stomach flipped a little. Strange, they only just met, but somehow all was becoming exiting instead of tedious.

Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t find you repulsive.” he finally said.

“Phew!” Dean faked a relieved sigh. “You got me worried there for a minute.”

And there it was. A smile. It was barely there, just a twitch of Castiel’s lips, but it was definitely a smile and a bit of tension seeped out of the room because of that. Suddenly Dean had an urge to make Castiel really smile. He had a hint Castiel’s smile was gorgeous.

“Is there something you would like to discuss before we get on with this?” Castiel was back to the formal tone, but it wasn’t as cold as before.

“I don’t know. I mean, we should probably have some rules, this being fake and all, but I think we’ll have to figure this out as we go, since I have no idea where to start.” Dean knew he was babbling, but hey, it’s not that he had any experience with being married away.

“Of course.” Castiel looked much more composed. “I’m sorry this destroys your chance of proper family.”

Dean waved his hand in dismissal. “There wasn’t that much prospect anyway. I’m not really a relationship material.”

 

The ceremony itself was surprisingly simple. There were only lawyers and families, a couple of signatures and everything was over. There wasn’t even a kiss, as all of the participants knew about the purpose of this marriage.

The reception afterwards had champagne and canapes, as expected, but all the toasts were about the merge of the companies, and a future of dominating the market. John drank a bit more than he was supposed to, and he avoided Dean all that time. That was probably for the best, as Dean didn’t want to speak to him either.

Only Naomi looked properly happy during all this, but she also barely acknowledged Castiel as well. Dean guessed it wasn’t because of guilt or remorse – it looked like it was her usual behavior.

 

Afterwards, Dean and Castiel went to the house they were supposed to share. There were a few of paparazzi waiting, but they didn’t get more than a couple of photos of the car before the gates closed. There were bound to be speculations in tomorrow’s news portals about the marriage, but as long as they played the part, nobody could accuse them of it being fake.

The house itself was nice, big enough for two people to live without bothering each other too much. Their things were already brought and unpacked, two small bedrooms equipped as “their” rooms, and the rest of the house left without any personal belongings. There were two studios and Castiel declared a bigger and more lighted one as his as soon as he saw it. Dean didn’t mind – he needed the garage much more, and he barely ever used the studio anyway.

There was also a master bedroom. It was huge and airy, with an inviting king sized bed in the middle, but neither Dean nor Castiel didn’t particularly wanted to occupy it. It was too big for one, and it seemed wrong to claim it. Dean could easily imagine himself there on a lazy morning, his beloved one sleeping by his side, and a couple of kids barging in to share the parent’s bed as he used to do before mom died. Dean quickly shut down this dream, as it surely wasn’t about to happen.

Castiel disappeared in his room, so Dean reluctantly went to his. It was too early to go to sleep, but he felt exhausted, the events of the day finally catching up to him. He didn’t want to think about the future, as it was so unclear, and he certainly didn’t want to think about his Dad. So he did what he always did in such circumstances – he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the downstairs and brought it to his room. He was asleep only halfway through it.

 

The next week was surprisingly unremarkable. He barely ever saw Castiel, mostly meeting him in the kitchen while preparing coffee. It looked like the guy was addicted to that stuff. Dean tried to regain as much of his previous life as possible, spending his time in classic car auctions and garages. Benny, his friend, joined him on most of the occasions. They agreed to meet for their usual drinks on Saturday, both pretending that Dean getting married didn’t change anything at all. As of yet, it really didn’t.

 

Saturday morning Dean decided he was tired of being holed up in his room, or away from the house most of the time, so he grabbed himself a bowl of cereal and flopped in front of the huge TV downstairs, still wearing his pajamas. Castiel was probably already out, because there was no sound of him nor in his room, nor in the studio.

He was sprawled lazily all over the couch, halfway through an episode of Dr. Sexy when he heard a voice right behind him.

“May I join you?”

Dean squeaked and jumped from the couch, his cereal bowl, thankfully empty, rolling from his stomach to the floor. He turned around and Castiel was standing behind him, a cup of coffee in his hands, his hair messed up and wearing pajamas. He looked like he woke up a couple of minutes ago.

“Jesus, make sound or something,” Dean shouted indignantly. “You scared me!”

“Sorry.” Castiel didn’t look sorry at all. He just stood there, squinting at the TV, not saying anything else. Dean stared at him for a while, before he remembered to answer.

“Yeah, sure. If you don’t mind Dr. Sexy that is.” Dean looked for any sign of disapproval, but Castiel looked like he hasn’t really woken up yet, as he curled on the sofa and sipped his coffee, staring at the TV with a blank expression, not really following what was on it. To each their own, Dean never expected anyone to share his taste in crappy soap operas. The guy probably only watched the news anyway.

When the episode ended, Dean found another one in his recorded collection, while Castiel stood up and disappeared in the kitchen, only to come back with another mug of coffee in his hands. He looked more alert now, at least until he yawned deeply, his whole body arching in to it. It was sort of adorable. Not that it mattered too much, but Dean hoped to at least become friends with the guy, if he was supposed to live with him for the rest of his life.

“That must be unsanitary.” Castiel finally spoke, commenting on the show. Dean snorted.

“You watched a couple of episodes where people banged all over the place and you are concerned that it is not sanitary to make out in the operating room?”

“As long they are consenting adults, they can bang as much as they want.” Deadpanned Castiel, and somehow this sounded really funny in his serious voice. “As long as they don’t risk contaminating the sterile surfaces.”

“This isn’t really a documentary, Cas.” Dean teased, unconsciously slipping into nicknaming Castiel, who turned to glare at him.

“It might as well be. On human mating habits.”

Dean chuckled. “Even then it’s not really accurate. Humans don’t just mate all over the place.”

“Some of them do.” Castiel looked at Dean, and ok, maybe he had a point. Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

“Jealous?” asked Dean with a smirk.

“Just because the press is not interested in my mating habits, it does not mean I don’t have any.” answered Castiel in the same even voice.

That was an interesting bit of information, but sadly it didn’t look like Castiel was willing to share anything else. Dean started wandering if coffee was the only thing Castiel drank so willingly, so he could have a chance to finding out more.

They watched quite a few episodes of Dr. Sexy, Castiel occasionally commenting something and Dean was never quite sure if Castiel had a really weird sense of humor or if he was serious. Either way, it was much more fun to watch the soap with somebody, rather than in a sort of secret all by himself. And then Castiel said something dreadful.

“I’ve never seen Star Wars.” Castiel repeated, because Dean was sure he misheard it the first time.

“You what!? Dude, you’re about to get educated!” exclaimed Dean, thrilled with anticipation. “The plan is this – we order take-out, grab a few beers, and I’m about to take your virginity.”

“You are late by ten years.” snorted Castiel, and it was probably the first time he showed some real human emotion. Dean mentally high fived himself for this.

They ended up watching all of the Star Wars movies, because, apparently, Cas was really into them and Dean just couldn’t pass this opportunity. The time to go out and meet with Benny and the gang come and went, and Dean didn’t even bother to check his phone or tell Benny he won’t come. They will be fine without him, and Dean didn’t want to disrupt the current mood. It was nice, just hanging out with Castiel and finding out more about him. There really were worse people to be fake married to.

Sometime around midnight Castiel turned to Dean with a much more serious expression than the moment required.

“Could I ask you something?” said Castiel uncertainly.

“Shoot.” Dean wondered what that was about.

“I know this is probably not your thing, and you can certainly refuse, I mean, I can ask any of my friends, but you know, it would be nice, if you are willing…” Castiel babbled and Dean started to get irritated.

“Can you finally tell me what it is?”

“Yes, sorry. I have tickets to the premiere at the Opera House tomorrow and wondered, if you cared to join me?” Castiel looked Dean straight to the eyes and Dean forgot for a moment that he was asked a question.

“Sure.” Dean finally shook out of his freeze. “I mean, you spent all day today watching my shows, it’s only fair.”

And then Castiel really smiled, eyes crinkling and showing his gums. “It was my pleasure, Dean.”

“Then tomorrow will be mine.” Answered Dean, thinking, that if that got him that smile, he was willing to endure operas every day.

 

It wasn’t an opera after all, but an operetta, and those, apparently, were sort of fun. Castiel looked really nice in his tuxedo, and though champagne wasn’t Dean’s favorite drink, it helped Dean relax and enjoy whatever the fuck was happening in the stage. Castiel whispered his comments from time to time, because, of course he was the guy to know the plot and history of that thing, but it didn’t feel condescending. It seemed Castiel was just really glad Dean agreed to come, so he was willing to make the experience enjoyable for Dean, and Dean certainly wasn’t against indulging him.

When they arrived, most of the photographers that were gathered in front of the Opera House were occupied with bigger celebrities than them, but since they lingered a bit before going out, some of the flashes turned to them then. Dean took Castiel’s hand and smiled for the cameras, and Castiel got on the program as well, because he leaned closer to Dean almost instantly.

Dean sort of missed the touch as soon as they climbed into the limousine.

“Did you enjoy this evening?” asked Castiel and Dean scooted closer as if to hear him better, even though it was perfectly silent in the car. They sat with their shoulders touching, but Castiel didn’t move away, and Dean was glad for that, even if he didn’t admit it for himself.

 

Things went the same for weeks after that. They both did their own thing during the week – Dean dealing with his cars and Castiel, apparently, writing fiction – that’s what he needed the big studio for. But more often than not, their weekends were spent together – marathoning movies, visiting theaters and galleries, even a couple of rock concerts as well. Dean got into a habit of holding Castiel’s hand. At first it was because there were people there, but lately it was because Dean simply felt like it.

Bit by bit, other habits formed. Dean started preparing coffee for Castiel, who was incapable of functioning without at least two cups in the morning. Castiel regarded Dean as an encyclopedia of all things pop culture related, and Dean puffed his chest every time he had a chance to explain this or that reference to something for Castiel.

Sadly, Dean’s friendship with Benny suffered at first. He was irritated Dean stopped going out as much, and their infrequent booty calls ended as well. After a while though, he started teasing Dean for being kept on the tight leash. Dean hated the insinuation, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop spending time with Castiel. Who could have thought that sometimes you have to get fake married to find your best friend?

 

Half a year passed without noticing. Dean was preparing burgers – one of the rare dishes he preferred making himself, with the recipe he got from his aunt Ellen, when Sam barged in, shouting something and waving a thick folder in his hand.

“Dean, I finally found a way out!” Sam told, when he finally got his breath back.

“From where, your apartment?” Dean wasn’t getting what Sam was going about.

“No, you jerk, from your marriage! You can divorce Castiel!” Sam exclaimed like Dean was stupid for not getting it at first. “You can’t annul the marriage, but I found the way to divide the properties in case of divorce, but still keep the companies merged. You don’t have to do this anymore, Dean.”

“That’s… great, Sam.” Answered Dean, feeling dread pooling in his stomach. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t happy.

“Hey, that’s good news, right?” Sam got Dean’s mood in an instant.

“Yeah, of course Sam, thank you. You did great. It’s just unexpected.” Dean ran a hand over his face. He really needed a bit of time to think.

“Of course. I’m just going to leave the papers here. You can tell the good news for Castiel yourself.” Sam told before going out.

Dean was left sitting at the kitchen table, the stove turned off and burgers forgotten. He kept telling himself that this was good news, that he and Castiel could become even better friends when there wasn’t this forced bond between them, but at the same time, he really didn’t want to come back to his former life, with solitary evenings and random hook-ups, and parties till sunrise because he didn’t really had anything better to do. There was something else, something nagging at the back of his mind, but the idea seemed to fleet him whenever he tried to grasp it.

And then Castiel returned home.

“Hello, Dean.” He greeted cheerfully. Somebody else would have probably thought Castiel’s tone was too serious, but Dean learned to distinguish between Castiel’s various expressions quite well.

“Hi.” Dean tried to smile and failed. “I have some news.”

“What’s wrong?” Castiel looked concerned.

“No no, the news are good.” Dean hurried to reassure him, though he wasn’t so sure himself. “It’s good. Sam, he, well, he found something. We don’t have to be married anymore. We can divorce if we want to.”

“Is that what you want?” Castiel stepped closer and looked Dean in the eyes. Dean tried to smile and answer, but he couldn’t. Words were stuck somewhere deep in his throat, but he really didn’t know what he wanted to say. Until Castiel leaned in and kissed him.

And then it clicked. All this time he was with Castiel, he was slowly falling in love with him, but he was too scared to admit it even to himself. When they kissed, Dean nearly blanked out because of how right it felt. So he just kissed and kissed and kissed till he ran out of breath.

“I guess I don’t really mind being married to you.” Dean tried to joke, when they finally broke apart.

“I sort of had a crush on you before we even met.” Castiel said sheepishly, his cheeks starting to burn red.

“You what?” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How did that happen?”

“I looked your family up when my Mother started cooperating with your father.” Castiel started telling. “When I saw your photos, I found you really attractive, but I was sure you were too used to attention and a sort of snob.” Castiel hid his face on Dean’s shoulder and his voice came out sounding muffled. “But then I read some interviews and you sounded like somebody easy going, fun and a joy to be with. A complete opposite of boring me.”

“Cas, dude,” Dean stroked Castiel’s back absent mindedly. “You rarely say anything stupid, but that’s the most stupid shit you ever said. You’re the least boring guy I’ve ever known.”

And that granted him another kiss. If Castiel kept that up, Dean might turn in to a real sap quite soon.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” whispered Castiel between kisses, and a bedroom started to seem like a very good idea. Without negotiating, they both went for the big master bedroom – it was just right for both of them.

They striped to boxers before reaching the bed, but both of them were too high on emotions to have sex. They kept kissing and chuckling and holding each other, and Dean couldn’t believe, that he could have had this for months, instead of just holding hands if he just was more honest to himself. He couldn’t stop hugging Castiel and every time he felt or saw Castiel smile, a new wave of butterflies surged in Dean’s chest.

 

Their one year marriage anniversary event ended up being a blast. To everyone else, it was just an anniversary, but the closest family knew the truth. The celebration was probably the first time John wasn’t drunk before the event truly started, and even Naomi looked a bit warmer to Dean, though it was probably due to the warmth he felt in his heart.


End file.
